More Marshall Lee X Prince Gumball Yaoi
by siriobiwan
Summary: Marshall Lee and Gumball have some fun. Boys Love or yaoi


Marshall Lee flew into the open window Prince Gumball left for him. He knew he was going to have to wait but truth way he didn't mind it all that much. It gave time for him to explore the younger kid's stuff. He flew to the bed and let himself collapse on it. He kicked off his shoes and thought of Gumball. They had hated each other for the longest time or so Marshall thought. Secretly Marshall always admired Prince Gumball. Unexpectedly Prince Gumball had always admired Marshall too! One thing lead to the next, which lead to the next, which eventually lead to them having a relationship together. Marshall rolled over to his side and sighed happily. The door opened and Gumball spotted Marshall. He smiled and his eyes lit up.

"Hey," Gumball said grinning like an idiot as he carefully closed and locked the door. Once done, he turned around. Marshall sat up and motioned for Gumball to sit next to him. Gumball walked over and sat down. Marshall leaned in and started kissing Gumball gently. Every time Marshall kissed him Gumball felt like a tiny electric spark was running through his body particularly in his groin area.

"A little excited today?" asked Marshall snickering pointing to a growing bulge.

"S-Shut up," said Gumball trying not to blush. Marshall snickered and massaged the area causing Gumball to gasp. Marshall stopped and pulled Gumball's shirt off.

"Lie down" he said softly. Gumball eagerly lied down. Marshall straddled him and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. _I hate when he does that _thought Gumball impatiently. When each button he could feel himself grow more and more excited. Gumball grabbed Marshall hips as if saying "Hurry up!" Marshall sneered. "Patience is a virtue Gummy" he said finishing unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside.

"I don't have that-" Gumball was interrupted when Marshall leaned down and begin sucking on of his nipples. His nipples where always pretty sensitive to whatever Marshall did to them. Gumball let out an involuntary moan. Marshall sucked and lightly bit one nipple while pinching and rubbing the other. When he was satisfied with one he went to the other. Gumball could barely stand it. He pulled Marshall closer and began grinding against him. Marshall let out a soft moan causing Gumball to grind harder. Marshall always held back his moans during sex so to get one out of him, even a soft one always turned Gumball on.

"Stop" said Marshall softly. Gumball rejected the idea in his brain. He didn't want to stop. However, the vampire was persistent and pulled himself off of Gumball. Marshall sat back down and undid Gumball pants and pulled them down. Gumball did the rest and kicked them off. "Dude seriously? I thought I told you pink boxers weren't cool," said Marshall laughing.

Gumball blushed. "It's all I have" he defended. Marshall laughed and sucked the outside of his boxer's where his member was. Gumball shuddered. Marshall Lee was an expert with his mouth. Marshall pulled off Gumball's boxer causing him to squirm with anticipation. Marshall grabbed Gumball's member and licked to the shaft before putting the whole thing in his mouth. Gumball groaned. It felt so good. He felt Marshall's tongue go to worked teasing him in all the right spots. Gumball could feel himself start to climb towards his climax but right before Marshall pulled back getting a frustrated moan from Gumball.

Marshall took off his pants and boxers and asked "You okay? You're not going to cum the moment I do this are you?"

"Give me a second," said Gumball panting. Once all the pleasure had ebbed away he said "Ready." Marshall nodded and straddled Gumball again pulling apart his butt cheeks and lowered himself onto Gumball's member. Despite himself, Marshall shuddered. _He looks to erotic like that_ Gumball thought. Marshall began riding cowboy style on Gumball. "Uhnn," moaned Gumball. Marshall's ass was so nice and tight. It rubbed his part in just the right way. Gumball, however, did want to mix things up a little. He sat up and turned Marshall away and threw him on the bed so Gumball was on top with Marshall's butt sticking up in the air. He began thrusting his member in and out of Marshall. Marshall must have really liked the position because he gave little moans every time Gumball thrusted in and pulled out.

"Harder Gumball," moaned Marshall. Gumball was all too happy to comply. After a while of this Marshall cried out, "Gumball! Stop! Stop! I'm going to cum!" Gumball grabbed Marshall's member and begin stroking it. Marshall let out a cute little squeal and came all over Gumball's hand. This was enough to send Gumball over the edge and he came deep inside Marshall. Marshall let out a slow deep moan when he felt Gumball come inside of him. Gumball pulled out and Marshall sat up giving Gumball a deep passionate kiss. It was good having the Vampire King as your lover. Very good.


End file.
